


Six Course Boyd

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For bam_a_lam.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Six Course Boyd

**Author's Note:**

> For bam_a_lam.

Dom was bored. No two ways about it, he was bored. Bored bored fucking _bored_. And the worst thing about it was Billy wasn't even here to whine to about how bored he was. _Inconsiderate of him, if you ask me_, Dom picked at his trousers.

_You'll pick a hole right through them_ said Billy's voice in his head.

_Fuck off_ he told it, examining the opposite wall for signs of any paint that might be a little wet so he could watch it dry. He'd settle for watching damp rise at this point.

Fluff, all that was filling his head. Nothing but bum fluff and the odd mothball. Nuthin in the noggin. Not a whit. He gazed at his navel. _Do people actually do this? Stare at their belly buttons? Is it entertaining? Let's see._

_Well, it's round. And, a hole. Giver of life in the womb and all that._

_Doesn't do star jumps though, does it?_

He sighed. Padded over to the bed, and flopped down on it.

_Bored. Boredity boredity bored bored bored. Wonder what Billy's doing? Probably having some fun or other on set. Wonder if he'll ring me tonight? Probably not, he'll likely be at some party, living it up with his castmates, while his lowly boyfriend goes slowly insane and starts collecting cats._

Having explored this avenue of thought before, he broke off, blowing the air out of his cheeks. He tried to do it fast to see if it'd make him dizzy, but it only worked a little bit. He drummed his hands on his thighs and made _tocktitockclktock_ sounds inside his cheeks. _Could think of a much better use for my tongue, you know, but the bastard I'd like to use it on isn't here._

Still, that line of thought was worth pursuing. Billy. Stretched out here on the bed, naked with just that **smirk** on his face and his necklace falling onto the sheets. Looking for all the world like he didn't have a massive fucking hard-on, or a Dom looming above him licking his lips like a guy who hasn't eaten in two days regarding a six-course meal with all the trimmings. Yeah, that's Billy, six-course banquet; orange juice and jam and bread taste at his neck, soup of the fucking day in the skin of his nipples, mmm, little bite there, you like that don't you Boyd, favourite dish right there on his belly, nibbles to his sides and how he squirms and whimpers, honeycomb drizzled with chocolate on his thighs, long slow _licks_ up and down, swirling, mmm, then we get to the best part, the part we're both dying for, mouth on him, tongue **pressing** and flicking, hands fisting in the sheets and who knows whose hands they are and it hardly matters, and then, then he tastes of the most heavenly fucking chocolate gateau with cream and cherries and hot hot **hot** chocolate sauce, best fucking taste in the world, and after, after, licking a line up, nibbling his chest and holding him, then he's coffee and biscuits and that full feeling that comes with a sleepy glow.

Dom licked his lips and almost tasted chocolate on them, groaning, both hands wrapped around his cock and pulling slowly. His eyes were closed, neck arched almost painfully and mouth open.

The phone rang, startling him into a full-body jump two inches off the bed. He scrambled for it, face beginning to flame. "Hello?"

"Started without me, did you?"

Dom whirled around. Billy stood in the doorway, mobile to his ear and grinning. Dom dropped the phone and **whoomped** into him, hugging him tightly. "What kept you so fucking long?"

"Nice to see you, too," and there was that smirk. "Half the crew have the flu, they sent all us healthy people home so we didn't catch it. I'll probably be here for a week or so, 'll have to wait for the call." His hands trailed over Dom, down his back, along his waist, and lower. "Now, that was very rude of you, starting without me. You'll have to make it up to me, won't you?"

Dom broke into a grin. "Billy?"

"Mm?"

"I'm hungry."


End file.
